wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 3, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The December 3, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 3, 2012 at Greensboro Coliseum Complex in Greensboro, North Carolina. Episode summary AJ Lee vs Tamina Snuka Call it the Diva David and Goliath: AJ Lee has defeated Tamina Snuka. Following Tamina's sneak attack of the former Raw General Manager at Survivor Series, the incomparable Miss Lee pulled off a showstopping upset in the Greenboro Coliseum, tapping into her inner hellion and withstanding Tamina's powerful offense with the stamina of a veteran. Tamina showed AJ no quarter, manhandling her for minutes on end until AJ struck, rolling Tamina up while she prepared for the Superfly Splash. The win left Vickie Guerrero's seemingly self-appointed muscle stewing in the ring, but AJ didn't stick around to see what came next, retreating up the ramp with her health intact and a win under her belt. Mr. McMahon met with Vickie Guerrero in the ring Mr. McMahon was in no mood for beating around the bush when he summoned Vickie Guerrero to the ring for a meeting in which The Chairman of the Board took his Managing Supervisor to task over the way Raw's been run for the last couple of weeks … and instigated some interesting stipulations going forward. Vickie pushed for John Cena vs. Dolph Ziggler at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, but Mr. McMahon wouldn't have it. Showing no patience for excuses or shortcuts, Mr. McMahon floated a unique "request" toward Vickie: What would happen if John Cena and Dolph Ziggler fought at TLC in a Ladder Match? And what, exactly, would happen if the prize at stake in that Ladder Match was none other than Ziggler's Money in the Bank contract for the World Heavyweight Championship? Vickie balked somewhat at this sudden endangerment of her former client's prized possession, saying, "Cena could gain everything and Ziggler could lose anything. It's not fair." But The Chairman wasn't buying it, calling the stipulation punishment for Vickie and Dolph's pursuance of the "AJ scandal." "Don't you think you owe them something more than just an apology? Like making this match official." But wait, there was one more stipulation announced, this time for CM Punk's lie detector test on "Miz TV": If Punk failed the test, he was lying all along. And in that case, Punk's de facto mouthpiece and the architect of all the chaos that ensued, Paul Heyman, would have to face Ryback next week on Raw. He has spoken. Vickie Guerrero confronted Dolph Ziggler, Paul Heyman and John Cena in her office Rough day at the office, huh? Vickie Guerrero had a tough enough couple of minutes when Mr. McMahon forced her to put Dolph Ziggler's Money in the Bank contract on the line at WWE TLC. But that was nothing compared to what happened after The Shield's beatdown of Randy Orton. First, Dolph Ziggler stormed into the Managing Supervisor's office and seethed that Vickie was, yet again, putting his career in danger for the sake of making the show unpredictable and exciting. "You're becoming just like Lee," The Showoff seethed. Next up was Paul Heyman, who didn't have a single thing to say to Vickie. Instead, the two stared each other down for what felt like an eternity. Neither broke their stare, nor the tension, but Vickie did break the silence. "For your sake, I hope CM Punk is telling the truth." Heyman exited with a smirk while John Cena walked in. The Cenation leader was positively beaming at the stipulation that had been added to his match at TLC, but Vickie had a retort ready for the 10-time WWE Champion. After having the production assistants clean out the Divas' locker room last week, she found something interesting: a pair of hair bows with Cena's picture in them ... not unlike ones AJ might wear. "You just can't leave well enough alone," Cena said of the discovery. Vickie had a retort for that one, too. Bringing up AJ's past relationships and the obsession that came with them, the Managing Supervisor laid an ominous warning at the Cenation leader's feet: "Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it." Results * Singles Match: AJ Lee defeated Tamina Snuka Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes